Of Lexi, Stefan, and Social Networking
by LaneWinree51
Summary: The friendship of two vampires as told through a social networking newsfeed.


**Disclaimer: **TVD is not my creation.

**Notes: **This fic is told through a social networking newsfeed and, yes, I'm fully aware that Facebook and the like didn't exist during the Prohibition era.

* * *

_**Lexi**__ is now friends with __**Stefan Salvatore**_

**Stefan:** Thanks for accepting my friend request! And thank you for bailing my ass out last week. I'm pretty sure that mob would have staked me if you hadn't shown up.  
**Lexi:** Don't sweat it, kid. Though, try not to draw so much attention to yourself next time.

_**Stefan Salvatore's**__ birthday is today!_

_**Lexi**__ posted on __**Stefan Salvatore's**__ wall_

**Lexi:** You didn't tell me it was your birthday! I think we're going to have to do something to celebrate. There's this speakeasy down on Union. Get yourself dressed up, we're having a night out on the town.  
**Stefan:** I don't know, you told me to lay low.  
**Lexi:** I said don't draw attention to yourself, not abandon your entire social life. Now I'm serious, go get yourself dressed and we're going out to celebrate your birthday.  
**Stefan:** Okay, okay. By the way, my brother wants you to accept his friend request.  
**Lexi:** Ugh. Fine, I'll accept, but tell him to stop doing that eyebrow thing whenever I see him.  
**Stefan:** What eyebrow thing?  
**Lexi:** How have you not noticed it?

_**Lexi**__ is now friends with __**Damon Salvatore**__._

**Damon Salvatore** likes this  
**Damon:** About time.  
**Lexi:** I only did this because your brother asked me to.  
**Damon:** Is that all?  
**Stefan:** Shut up, Damon.

_**Stefan Salvatore's**__ birthday is today!_

_**Lexi**__ posted on __**Stefan Salvatore's**__ wall_

**Lexi:** Who has two thumbs, a best friend with a birthday, and a pair of tickets to go see Miles Davis? This girl does!  
**Stefan:** You managed to get those Miles tickets! How did you pull that off?  
**Lexi:** I've got my resources, but never you mind. I'm taking my birthday boy out for jazz and a night at the classiest night club this side of Harlem.  
**Damon:** Oh come on, Miles? Jazz is dead.  
**Stefan:** Shut up, Damon.

_**Stefan Salvatore**__ is no longer talking to his asshole brother_

**Damon Salvatore** and **36 other friends** like this.

_**Lexi's**__ birthday is today!_

_**Stefan Salvatore**__ wrote on __**Lexi's**__ wall_

**Stefan:** Guess who's going to see the Beach Boys today? You, me and a fun flask full of gin.  
**Lexi:** You didn't! Stefan, I could kiss you right now.  
**Damon Salvatore** likes this comment.  
**Damon:** I bet that's not all you could do.  
**Stefan:** Shut up, Damon.

_**Lexi**__ wrote on __**Stefan Salvatore's**__ wall_

**Lexi:** Drop everything you're doing and go grab your leather jacket and some hair gel. I've got backstage passes to see BON FREAKIN' JOVI.  
**Stefan:** How did you pull that off! I couldn't even get a sniff of those tickets!  
**Lexi:** Hey, when my best friend says he wants to see Bon Jovi he's going to see Bon Jovi.  
**Stefan:** Oh man gimme an hour to get ready. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE!  
**Damon:** Try not to get shot through the heart, you two  
**Lexi:** Shut up, Damon.

_**Lexi**__ Did that really happen? I think it really happened._

**Stefan:** That totally happened. You, me, and Bon Jovi. That actually happened.  
**Lexi:** I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT.  
**Damon:** What? What happened?  
**Damon:** Aw come on! Tell me!

_**Stefan Salvatore's**__ birthday is today!_

_**Lexi**__ Who's heading to Mystic Falls to throw her best friend a birthday bash?_

**Stefan:** Dammit, Lexi! You scared the hell out of me.  
**Lexi:** Oh whatever, you're happy to see me.  
**Stefan:** Not even going to try to lie. Great to see you again.  
**Damon:** I bet you're glad to see her.  
**Stefan:** Shut up, Damon.

_**Lexi**__ has passed away_

**Stefan:** Lexi ... I'm really going to miss you. Thank you for everything.

_**Stefan Salvatore**__ Been five months now. I still can't believe she's gone._

**Elena:** I'm really sorry Stefan. Call me if you need to talk, okay?  
**Stefan:** Thanks. I'm just in a funk, need some time to think.

_**Stefan Salvatore**__ is now friends with __**Caroline Forbes**_


End file.
